


Are dates always this awkward?

by dangerliesbeforeyou



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: & purely self indulgent, (because i have NO self control), (kinda?), (these tags are great i know lol), Awkward Dates, Canon Compliant, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Realisations, Second Date, Shao Fei being Adorable, Shao Fei being Oblivious, Tang Yi being Tang Yi, hope you enjoy???, now with an additional chapter of 1400 words!, this is still kinda boring to read soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerliesbeforeyou/pseuds/dangerliesbeforeyou
Summary: Basically Tang Yi’s thoughts (& perhaps realisations??) about Shao Fei...Set during the ‘first date’ meal in episode 6 & the ‘second date’ tea in episode 7





	1. First dates are always awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo guess who’s a teeny tiny bit (a lot) obsessed with history 3: trap... 
> 
> This is just my take on Tang Yi’s thoughts during episode 6 (the very awkward meal scene lol...)
> 
> Not betad or read through or anything so may make NO sense lol sorry

As much as Tang Yi wanted to look up and catch Shao Fei in the act of blatantly staring at him over the menu, he decided against it.

If he did look up, he’d probably cause him to avert his gaze, the tips of his ears probably burning red. However, if this meal was going to go smoothly, it meant Tang Yi needed to keep his provoking of Shao Fei to a minimum. 

So that meant trying to not embarrass the man for however long the meal will take (which was going to be extremely difficult, since Shao Fei was just so damn easy to embarrass).

The waitress interrupted Tang Yi’s thoughts, and Shao Fei’s unabashed staring, and Tang Yi carefully watched how his companion rattled off several dishes to her. He laughed internally at Shao Fei questioning about the origin of the food, exposing himself as yet again unfamiliar to fine dining or extravagant luxury. 

Tang Yi orders what he always does, the meal that means the most to him. 

And he couldn’t help but note their preferences in drink said a lot about their respective characters; Shao Fei’s sweet, bubbly and childish exterior which hid a fizzling fire of passion beneath, and Tang Yi’s own calm and stoic appearance of a man forced to act a lot older than his actual age... 

But perhaps that was just over thinking things...

The process of watching Shao Fei attempt to pour water shouldn’t have been as endearing to Tang Yi as it was, especially since usually everything the policeman did just ended up annoying him.

And if seeing him flinch at the pain in his arm caused Tang Yi to be momentarily worried for him, then it was purely because he felt moderately responsible, and definitely did not have anything to do with him caring for the police officer.

Their fingers touched briefly as Tang Yi took the jug from him, and although he wasn’t one to believe in sparks flying or tingles, he couldn’t help but notice how much warmth Shao Fei seemed to be giving off.

(He just hoped that wasn’t a sign of fever again, dealing with a non-feverish Shao Fei was difficult enough)

'Why is it that watching Shao Fei drink with two hands is unspeakably adorable?' Tang Yi thought to himself briefly, before internally shaking his head at himself. 'Get a hold of yourself, Tang Yi! You’re the leader of a gang, for goodness sake!'

Tang Yi knew he should probably say something to ease the awkwardness, but found it more enjoyable watching Shao Fei fill the silence with inane chatter.

Chatter that seemed to include something about spicy food and cola... If Tang Yi was being honest, he wasn’t really listening, preferring to watch as Shao Fei got more animated with his demonstrations.

And then a piece of his own spicy meal was being shoved into his face, along with Shao Fei’s glass of cola. It tasted gross, even if Shao Fei was right about the cola accentuating the spicy flavour. 

A more petty Tang Yi would’ve made a comment on how he’d probably eaten more fine food in his life than Shao Fei had even seen, but that version of himself would have ended up with a gun being pointed at him again.

The remainder of their meal continued in pleasant awkwardness, Shao Fei taking every opportunity to speak about something or other (usually related to the food) and it wasn’t long before they were parting ways.

Much later, back at home, Tang Yi suddenly found himself realising Shao Fei hadn’t moved back to his side of the table for the rest of the meal, which wasn’t really a revelation in itself.

What shocked Tang Yi was how comfortable he felt with Shao Fei by his side...

A feeling he could (and wanted) to get used to...

Shaking his head, Tang Yi decided to push those thoughts to the back if his mind, figuring the increasing multitude of encounters with Shao Fei over the past few days would decrease after then and everything would go back to normal... 

Right...?


	2. Second dates are just as bad, apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tang Yi’s thoughts again, this time set in the start of episode 7 (after the whole club scene with Andy)

As luck would have it, Tang Yi found his and Shao Fei’s lives had become increasingly more linked since their kidnapping, so any chance of returning to so-called ‘normality’ was going to be a lot more difficult than he had initially thought.

(However, what shocked Tang Yi the most about this was his own revelation that maybe he didn’t actually want to return to ‘normal’?) 

He had hoped going to Andy’s bar that evening would bring some much needed distraction from his ever more confusing thoughts and feelings (many of which revolved around Shao Fei) but, as things usually go, the night ended in him and Jack driving up to his house only to find a startled looking Shao Fei dressed in pink outside of his gate. 

He got out the car to greet him, as Shao Fei sheepishly told him he needed to ask him something.

Tang Yi’s thoughts couldn’t help going back to a couple hours before; when he had pulled Andy in for a kiss as Shao Fei stood with his colleague looking dumbfounded. He genuinely didn’t quite know what made him do it, Andy was right about him not being an impulsive person. 

There was just something about getting reactions out of Shao Fei which he found so damn enjoyable!

So Tang Yu followed Shao Fei into a nearby café, the latter occasionally glancing over his shoulder at him before averting his gaze just as quickly. 

Tang Yi noted Shao Fei’s hunched posture, and his hands firmly crammed into his jean pockets, and smiled to himself: he knew exactly what this was about.

Shao Fei stopped at the counter (currently void of a cashier) and turned around abruptly to face Tang Yi.

‘Which tea?’ He asked stiffly, refusing to meet Tang Yi’s forever piercing gaze. ‘I’ll order it and you could get us a table?’

Tang Yi ordered something simple, and followed Shao Fei’s orders of finding them a table (despite the fact the establishment was empty, and therefore there was no need to save a table for the two of them).

He decided to not sit too close to where Shao Fei was waiting to be served as to make him (more) uncomfortable, but similarly he knew sitting too far away would be stupid, given the choice of seats. He chose a table in the middle and sat down in the seat facing the counter.

Tang Yi watched as Shao Fei fidgeted with his sleeves and scuffed his shoes against the floor as he waited to be served, which reminded Tang Yi of a nervous teenager on their first date.

(‘Although, this would probably be better described as a second date’, his brain unhelpfully supplied to him. And surprisingly, Tang Yi didn’t find that discovery that bad?)

Someone came up to the counter, finally, and greeted Shao Fei warmly asking for his order, and then proceeded to comment on his pink top which the police officer dismissed hurriedly.

Tang Yi watched Shao Fei sigh, before turning around and taking the tray of water to the table he was sat at.

The silence was palpable, Shao Fei taking every opportunity to glance awkwardly at Tang Yi, before averting his gaze and pouring them both some water instead.

Just like at the restaurant, Tang Yi noticed how Shao Fei always needed to keep himself busy when he was nervous. Whether it was talking a mile a minute about random things, or fiddling with his water cup or jug in order to keep his hands moving. 

Overall he found himself admitting to it very endearing, against his better judgment.

Tang Yi decided to speak first this time, sure what revealing the identity of Andy to Shao Fei was something the police officer wanted to know. 

He left in deliberate pauses between the sentences, watching Shao Fei’s (not-that-subtle) expressions shift with every knew piece of information.

‘But I get on with his boyfriend even better’ He said finally, silently laughing at the obvious way Shao Fei reacted so positively towards the knowledge of Andy being in a relationship.

Tang Yi took out his phone to find the few pictures he had of Andy and his boyfriend, showing it to Shao Fei as proof. He knew the police officer hadn’t asked directly, but preferred being completely open about it rather than risking Shao Fei using his police powers to find out the evidence about Andy himself (which Tang Yi was fully aware Shao Fei was capable of doing, since he reminded him nearly every encounter they had of his position as the best police officer at the academy).

In an attempt to compose himself, Shao Fei asked why Tang Yi would keep random pictures of his friends on his phone.

Tang Yi knew that his comment on having few friends made him sound sad, but he had learnt a long tine ago that being the leader of a gang meant having few and far between friends, which meant he truly cherished the ones he had. And he knew to some extent Shao Fei understood that mentality, especially with the dangers he and the police squad put themselves into.

Their tea arrived, and Shao Fei began talk about them being ‘half-friends’, which caused Tang Yi to feel incredibly touched. 

He had always seen Shao Fei as someone brash and passionate, always willing to go far and beyond for what he believed in, regardless of the consequences. He’d never really considered just how kind the police officer was until that moment, and the way his smile lit up like sunshine at the prospect of being a friend to a notorious gang member, just because Tang Yi had told him he had few friends. 

So Tang Yi found himself smiling back at this strange, confusing and contradictory man, before holding out his hand for the keychain (which he had completely forgotten about until Shao Fei had mentioned it).

He lifted his hand away as Shao Fei reached for it, and couldn’t help laughing internally at his expression. 

It wasn’t as if he really wanted they keychain, more that Shao Fei so obviously wanted him to have it, so he was willing to indulge him.

Tang Yi noted Shao Fei’s comments on his vagueness, and decided that was definitely an invitation for him to be a lot bolder. 

‘That outfit looks good’ He said plainly, glancing down at the pastel pink top with a motif of a frog surrounded by hearts. And he wasn’t lying, despite the fact it really was godawful, Shai Fei somehow made it look good.

Tang Yi decided watching Shao Fei get flustered over things was one of his new favourite pass times.

He also loved how oblivious he was to people’s emotions towards him, Tang Yi could immediately guess his coworker liked him from what he saw at the club as well as her choice of clothing for him, but he could tell Shao Fei was often so stuck in his own world that he was ignorant to the feelings of the people around him.

(Tang Yi took a brief second to realise it was probably actually him that should be the police officer in the situation. Although he knew he lacked the natural instincts that Shao Fei had for police work. Perhaps if they had both been on the same side, they would have made a formidable team... Tang Yi really should stop thinking about that though...)

‘She looks cute’

He meant to comment on Shao Fei’s colleague, perhaps he was hoping to evoke some kind of jealous reaction from the other, like what he had seen at the club.

Instead, Shao Fei took it as a compliment of his shirt, and Tang Yi couldn’t help but feel this smiley Shao Fei was far more appealing than when he was jealous.

Tang Yi wasn’t sure why he felt a strong pull of fondness for the police officer, especially since they had so long had pure animosity between them, but he was at last willing to embrace it.

Shao Fei made him feel safe and happy, luxuries he was rarely treated to in his line of work. 

And as he unabashedly stares at Shao Fei’s smile from over his tea cup, he couldn’t help but think that he hoped he’d never have to return to any kind of ‘normality’ now.

Especially if that normality meant not having Shao Fei in it.

And who knows, maybe they’d create a new kind of normal together instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup so that’s it lol... i may do a follow up chapter if there r any more date-scenes?? (Which like i’m hopin there are cos they r seriously so goddamn cUTE) but yh.... this is me passing the time until the next episodes  
> (If ur reading this in the future & everything is aired and subbed then u hav NO idea the PAIN i’m suffering rn lol) 
> 
> Thanks for reading & thanks for kudos etcc


End file.
